Winter of the Planet of the Apes
by Zam the hedgehog
Summary: From the weirdest part of my brain. A random surge of cosmic flares put two sisters of arendelle in an alternate universe future. Will the inhabitants befriend them, or will winter spread thru the land of the Apes? Again, terrible brain. (Post Frozen and a little before DAWN.)
1. The Arrival

**Hi, Zam the hedgehog here...I am not sure what I ate last night. This idea is just...weird. we're an apocalyptic, yet semi adventure drama movie and putting it with A...good film, I'll admit. But it seems weird to me. Well...Let's begin.**

Ceaser snorted slightly as he sat comfortably on the small hill outside his main den, after seeing his mate and how she was doing with her pregnancy. She looked just great(slightly cranky) but just great. He took in a deep breath and exhaled with content, gazing at the amazing sunset beyond his reach. This reminded the Alpha Ape of a life 10 years ago...with his adoptive father. The man wasn't exactly the most greatest, but he did all he could to help Ceaser. It still puzzled the wise chimp as to what happened to the humans he once lived beside and the many others too. He'd heard tale about a plague amongst the humans that wiped them all out, but it was hard to believe. A soft yet guttural whine came to pull him from thoughts. His orangutan friend, Maurice, Sat with a large plop, next to Ceaser. The chimp smiled at his old friend, and a communication between them them which consisted of a series of hand movements known as 'Sign Language'.

'Grettings, Maurice. Trouble with young ones?'

Maurice was a teacher in this 'neighborhood', a hectic job for him.

'For once, they start to to think ape clog their ears with moss when they were smaller.'

Ceaser chuckled, a huffing sound with a wide smile, then slowly went into silence. They both gazed at the sunset when Maurice tuned back to him.

'Still think about them?'

Ceaser face twisted to that of half confusion, half sadness. ' Humans?...sometimes. Wonder where they go...' To add emphasis, he slowly waved his hand at the horizon once. Maurice nodded.

'...I didn't know humans like you did...only saw their bad side.'

Ceaser 'hmmphed', Then signed: 'Good? Bad? Doesn't matter. Humans destroy each other long time ago.'

'Apes fight too.'

'But here...we are family!'

He gestured to the Several hundred apes that went about their business and trotted around without a care. Even to his rebellious son, who sulked about not getting to hunt with him today, and talking with the Bonobo Koba. Ceaser could hear him telling Blue eyes, his son, that he'd get his chance. Ceaser's thoughts returned back to the humans.

'...are there still any left out there?'

Maurice raised his shaggy ginger shoulders. 'Not know. Two winters passed now. No sign of them.'

Ceaser was about to respond again when a large streak of lightning bolted down from the sky and hit the center of the open area. Every ape that was nearby it either raced off with a loud screech of terror, or received a heart attack and did the same thing. Ceaser and Maurice quickly leaped back, hooting loudly at this unknown phenomenon. The lightning bolt twisted and turned, but never left the center for what seemed like minutes. Then, it just vanished. Like nothing had ever happened at all. Ceaser shared an expression of horror and confusion with Maurice, just as more screeching commenced. The two apes traveled down the slope to see what had the other's attentions. Ceaser pushed the large crowd of his followers and continued pushing until he came to the edge of the circle of apes.

Two female humans in brightly colored clothing where struggling to sit up.


	2. Who the heck are you?

"Aaah..."

Anna's head felt like it had been ripped out twenty seven times and horribly stitched back together again. The pain was receding very quickly, but she was still in pain. The young gingerhead managed to sit up and softly groan out to her older sister, who hadn't gotten up yet.

"E-Elsa?" Anna rubbed her eyes, slightly filled with dirt. "Where are you...and what is that awful screeching noise?"

She opened her eyes.

She blinked.

She screamed.

Koba snarl-hooted, lightly pouncing in place angrily. Anna tried feebly to kick at the weird hairy thing with her boots and succeeded in attacking his flat nose. He reared back from the slight pain, and the hooting around him intensified when lunged at the terrified girl again. A pattern of barely keeping him away ensued, and Elsa eventually gained her composure while sitting up against the chorus of frenzied ape screeching. The apes around her only distracted the Queen for a brief moment, making her gasp in fear. The first thing the queen remembered, however, was the first thing looked for.

"Anna?!" Elsa called, although it barely heard. Behind her, Anna craned her neck to see her sister's back to her. Koba helped her call for her older sister, by finally grabbing her foot and sinking his teeth into the poorly protected flesh.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAIIIIIII!"

"ANNA?!" Elsa worriedly screamed at the sound of a pained shriek. Somehow getting to her feet and whirling around st the same time in two seconds, her eyes narrowed. No one was gonna hurt her only living family member. "GET AWAY FROM HER!"

Her arms moved like bullets, and before Koba could fully react to Elsa's presence-

"AAAH!" The ape yelled, as his arm was incased in...ice?! This display of her powerful caused more hooting to commence, this time of fear and anger. Elsa could see 5 Gorillas, not that she knew their species name, shuffle towards her. Anna hugged her sister's legs tightly, hoping Elsa could handle all of them.

"**WAIT!**_"_

Everthing grew silent.

Elsa saw Caser, not that she knew his name, cautiously walk toward her In a human like fashion. He was somewhat tall, reaching her chin at least, and Elsa could see that the Apes seemed to obey him. Perhaps a ruler? Ceaser glared death at them, sniffing tentatively at the air and eyeing them up and down. They were the oddest humans he'd ever seen. There clothes were long and flimsly like a leaf. The taller one's clothing looked like a dress, but with light blue sleeves and skirt, the midriff and chest wast dark blue. their hair was the color of individual flower colors, one was platinum blonde and the other was ginger colored...and their eyes were larger than regular humans...and bright blue. The taller one hauled the smaller one up gently onto her feet.

"Ow!" The smaller one whimpered, struggling to keep her footing. Elsa sadly hugged Anna, until she noticed that the Alpha...thing had decided to walk over to them. The sister immediately raised a hand towards him, halting Ceasar.

"Keep away from us!"

"OOHOOHOOHOOHOOHOOHOOHOOHOOHOOHOOHOOHOOHOO!" Was the reply of the Apes around them, angry and fearful for their leader's safety. Ceaser stopped, but stood his ground and silenced his followers. Then, he took a deep breath.

"** .You...?**" The ape managed to pronounce.

Elsa and Anna exchanged surprised looks. They weren't expecting THAT. Elsa turned to semi-glare at Ceaser.

"I am Queen Elsa...of Arendelle. And this is my sister, Princess Anna."

Ceaser's face scrunched up. Queen? Arendelle? Princess?

"They! Bad!" Koba snarled, desperately trying to remove the ice. Elsa cautiously pointed her hands at the iced arm. The faces of the apes twisted to amazement when the ice moved away like water and into the air. She caused the ice to disperse into snowflakes soon after. The younger apes curiously poked the new fallen snow and Ceaser's Jaw almost hit the ground. The tranquillity was cut short as Koba abruptly hurled into Elsa's belly. The queen and Princess hit the ground, as Elsa gasped for the air that had been knocked out of her. Koba strangled her happily, glaring and smiling into her wide blue eyes.

"**OFF!**"

Koba looked up, confused at the order. Ceaser said it louder and Koba reluctantly released her slender neck. Koba remained near though.

"Hurt! Koba!" The ape pointed out, and a wave of agreement went thru the crowd. Elsa coughed violently as Ceaser responded.

"**Only. Hurt Koba. Because she. Is family...I. would. Do the same.**"

Koba backed silently away, but his glare never left them. Ceaser held out a hand for Elsa to take and pulled her onto her feet. The queen helped her sister up, rubbing her bruised neck.

"...T-thanks..."

He huffed a nod and began to walk over to the meeting place on all fours, gesturing for them to follow.

He had many questions.


	3. The Meeting

"**I...Ceaser.**"

The sisters nodded in understanding. Anna waved in a friendly matter. "Hi Ceaser!"

The Ape leader suddenly felt a strong urge to smile at her personality, but chose not to. "**And. Where. Do. You. Come. From?**"

Elsa decided that Ceaser had no idea what Arendelle was. "It's uh...it's a kingdom. I rule it beside my sister, Anna."

Ceaser nodded.

"I'm not...sure how we got here, exactly." Anna shrugged. "One minute we were talking, next we're here."

Ceaser knew that they did not come from this world and realized that they had no place to stay. Ceaser wasn't all for taking them in, but...

"**I. Must talk. With Followers. Now.**"

The sisters nodded at him and the Ape leader turned to the ring of apes around him, eager to hear him. He signed to them: 'They say they are from a world called Arendelle. They seem to have just about as much knowledge of how they got here as us.'

'They are dangerous!' Koba persisted. 'Especially the one with banana color hair.'

'She wanted to protect her family. What do you expect?' Maurice grunted. 'You are just lucky that she was not a mother. THEY are deadly.'

Koba rolled his eyes and gazed straight at Ceaser.' What shall we do? Shall we kill them?'

The ape shook his head, a thoughtful look on his face. 'They have no natural defense skills. No guns. No weapons of any sort. The only thing remotely close to that is Elsa's ice power.'

Koba huffed.

' Why don't we let them stay for a while?' Ceaser suggested, making a large majority of the apes snarl in disgust. 'I know you all have only seen the bad in humans. I have seen that at some points as well. But my...father was kind and understanding with me. I do not want to risk a fight with the ice female human... many apes could die...let us just try.'

The apes shared glances and nodded reluctantly, except for Koba.

* * *

"Hee hee hee!"

"Anna, it's not THAT funny."

"Sure it is!"

A group of small, baby chimps were clambering over Elsa's shoulders and poking at the large braid with pure amazement, while the mothers warily watched them. One swung on her braid briefly, and Elsa was happy he didn't weigh so much. When one tripped and tumbled on her belly, she giggled at the ticklish feeling. The baby blinked, then gave a small hoot to his friends.

'Hey, guys! Come here! She makes a funny noise when you poke her tummy!'

Elsa was forced to her back and They nimbly leaped on her and tickle tortured the queen. Anna, and even the ape mothers chuckled at that, albeit briefly. Elsa pleaded to no avail for them to quit it as she snorted, making the babies laugh loudly. She sat up abruptly as she felt a draft. A baby was at her heels and lifting a part of her skirt, peeking under.

"Ohnononononononononoo!" She drew her legs back quickly while chuckling. "No looking under there."

To her surprise, the baby blinked, nodded and then joined his friends in tickling her.


	4. Jokes

Anna sat with Elsa at a campfire, as the dawn morphed to dusk. The sisters were a bit uncomfortable at the moment, since various apes were picking at their hair for bugs. Ceaser arrived and eventually asked the apes to leave, leaving them in silence...until Anna spoke up.

"Sooo...looks like a great day, huh?"

Ceaser turned to look at her with a solemn and blank look molded on his face.

"...yeah, i think so too. Maurice is really cool and stuff. He gave me a big pile of grapes that I ate all up, and they were really good..."

"..."

"Anything interesting happened today?" Anna tried. Ceaser blinked and pointed at them. Anna chuckled dryly, seeing that conversation wasnt very great with him.

"Oh!" She cleared her throat. "How is a dog and a marine biologist alike?"

Blink.

"One wags it tail, the other tags a whale!" Anna excitedly smiled. "Ha Ha Ha Ha Ha Haa!..."

Elsa and Ceaser both gave her blank stares.

"...Any who, we'd like to thank, Ceaser." Elsa began. "For your hospitality."

"**...You are. Welcome. Elsa.**"

"However, it won't be long. Arendelle needs a queen to rule them, and I don't think many of your followers enjoy the idea of us..._Humans _here."

The Ape leader solemnly nodded. "**Some do not. But. Long time. Ago. I. Knew man. He. Was good...like both. Of you. From him. I know that. Not all. Humans. Bad.**"

Then he looked at Anna, his eyebrows furrowed as if angry.

"**What do. you call a. dog with no legs?**" He asked.

Anna could only stare with worry, and Elsa could only stare with confusion.

"**It. Does not matter...It. wouldn't come. Anyways.**" The chimp finished with a smirk. Anna's mouth fell open with a tiny smile.

"NOW we're talking!" She declared, smirking. "A policeman in the big city stops a man in a car with a chimpanzee in the front seat.

"What are you doing with that chimpanzee?" He exclaimed, "You should take it to the zoo."

The following week, the same policeman sees the same man with the chimpanzee again in the front seat, with both of them wearing sunglasses. The policeman pulls him over.

"I thought you were going to take that chimpanzee to the zoo!"

The man replied, "I did. We had such a good time we are going to the beach this weekend!"

Ceaser smiled widely and huffed out a laugh. Elsa smiled as she saw other apes curiously listening in with their jokes. They were warming up to them...sort've. Anna hardly noticed a grey ape named rocket sitting next to her.

" A cowboy lost his favorite Book while he was mending fences out on the range. Three weeks later, a chimpanzee walked up to him carrying the Book in its mouth. The cowboy couldn't believe his eyes. He took the precious book out of the chimpanzee's mouth, raised his eyes heavenward and exclaimed,

"It's a miracle!"

"Not really," said the chimpanzee. "Your name is written inside the cover."

Ceaser laughed harder when Rocket almost fell over from his seat, guffawing at that joke. Maurice let a vibrating chortle escape and the rest of the apes chuckled again, listening intently.

" A brunette human goes to the doctor and as she touches each part of her body with her finger she says, "Doctor it hurts everywhere. My leg hurts, my arm hurts, my back hurts, and even my head hurts!"

The doctor asks, "Were you ever a blonde?"

"Yes, I was." she replies. "Why do you ask?"

The doctor answers, "because your finger is broken!" Anna finished.

Everyone laughed at that, but Elsa glared daggers at her little sister. She leaned and whispered while some were still snorting with laughter:

"I thought you said you wouldn't crack anymore BLONDE jokes."

"Oh. Right. Sorry, Elsa."

* * *

Kristoff muttered some words I can't type as he trekked thru the unknown wilderness.

He just hoped Anna was alright.


	5. Kristoff!

"And they just...disappeared?" Elsa asked. Ceaser nodded.

"That's odd..." Anna shrugged.

"**We think. Humans. Destroy each other. Some think. Plague. Killed humans. Not know...**"

"Uch." An ape a bit smaller than Ceaser brought him a handful of rabbits, eyeing the humans with slight disgust.

"**My. Son.**" Ceaser introduced, noticing the expression. "**Blue. Eyes.**"

"Blue eyes?" Anna asked. "...that's the best name I've heard all day!"

Blue eyes signed to his father, 'Father, why must we let them stay? They are humans! The blue one could cause trouble.'

Before Ceaser could try to reason, Elsa spoke up. "...it's because of my powers...isn't it?" She could sense hostility from Blue eyes a mile away. She raised her hand towards Anna. "If I ever wished to harm you it would be because My sister would be in danger."

'See?! She admits she would-'

'Protect her sister? The way I would protect this family?'

'...' Blue eyes blinked in understanding, glancing between Elsa and Anna.

"OOHAOOHAOOHAOHAOOHAOOHAOOHAOOHAOOHAOOHA!"

It sounded like every ape had gathered at the opening to the 'neighborhood'. Ceaser, Blue Eyes and the two sisters hurried down.

* * *

"Wow! They have the best teeth Kristoff! Just look at that one baring it's teeth! And they're all making such funny noises!"

"Olaf! I'm pretty sure they don't like us!" Kristoff said, using a stick to barely keep them at bay.

"Oh! You think they need a hug?" Olaf asked and walked to his right with outstretched arms. "HI I'M OLAF AND I LIKE WARM HUGS!"

"EEEEAHEEEAHEEEAHEEEAH!" The apes recoiled from the snow thing.

"Hey! I think they like me!"

"KRISTOFF!" The mountain man barely had time to see a few apes leap out of the way before something petite and slightly shorter hurled into him and knocked him over. He smiled, however, when he saw it was Anna. "Anna!"

"I can't believe you're here!" She sprinkled his face with kisses, making Olaf cover his eyes and a few ape mothers to do the same with their young.

"Kristoff? Olaf?" Elsa slightly smiled at her friends in the middle of the crowd. Ceaser mentally gulped. They couldn't keep 3 humans and...whatever that thing is.

"Oh! I forgot! I have a way to get home!" Kristoff announced, which Made the sisters and even Ceaser to smile.


End file.
